The Best Text Ever
by Cora Summers
Summary: Who knew texting could be so much fun? A/O Femslash. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: **I need to give credit to Ducky8791 for helping write this. Comments are welcome.

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, in the same chair she had been sitting in for what seemed like forever, going back over the notes she and the other detectives had already gathered for their current case. Standing up to get a cup of coffee, she decided she would give it at most two more hours. If nothing knew came to her, she would head home for the night.

As she sat back at her desk and once more started to pour through the notes, she was once more distracted, this time by the vibration of her cell phone. She looked at it and saw that she had a new text message.

_What are you wearing gorgeous?_

Had Olivia not recognized the number, she would have been more than a little offended, but as it was a number she called multiple times a day, she decided to see where this was going.

_**Lol, the same thing I was wearing when I left this morning. You?**_

Even though she was no further on her case, she was in a slightly better mood just from that one text. She figured the same information would be there in 20 min, so it wouldn't hurt to take a longer break than she first intended and see what Alex was up to.

_Your grey NYPD sweats, and a white tank top with other garments on underneath of course ; )_

Olivia had a pretty good idea of what those other garments looked like, having seen them many times before.

_**Nice, sounds like pretty easy access, baby.**_

_Any idea when you're going to call it a night?_

_**I was thinking I'd give it another 2 hours or so and then head home. Any reason?**_

_What if I was to tell you that I am leaning against the arm of the couch with my leg closest to the back of the couch bent up and the other bent in closer to something you really like to touch?_

Olivia raised her eyebrow as a smirk same across her face. _This could be interesting_ she thought.

_**If I was home, I'd probably come over to you, place one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the arm and lean over you, wait patiently for you to move the leg that is bent in so that I can place one of my legs in between yours and start to trail kisses down your neck to your collar bone.**_

_Yeah? When I move my leg and you start to trail kisses along my neck, I would place my hands at your sides and move them to your shirt. If it's a button up, I slowly start to unbutton it as I run my hands along your waistline._

_Someone is in a particularly good mood tonight_ Olivia thought. She could already feel the beginnings of arousal. She looked at the clock and mentally slapped herself. If she had been home earlier tonight this could be happening for real and not just through texts.

_**I'd probably, after leaving a little bit of a mark on your collar bone I'd move back a little and run my hands along the bottom of the tank you're wearing, making sure that while I'm doing that my hands are grazing your torso and then slowly lift it over your head.**_

_After you take my tank off, I would help you lose your shirt as I sit up, leaving you in your white crew neck that I know you have hiding under there. Once your shirt is gone I would place my hands on your belt buckle and slowly undo it. Once it's undone, I use it to pull you closer as I lean up to kiss you._

That particular "action" caused Olivia's arousal to go up another level. _This woman is trying to kill me. She knows exactly how that gets to me_ she thought. Knowing a few of her girlfriend's weaknesses herself, she decided to use those to her advantage as well.

_**While we're kissing I reach behind you and undo your bra. I then move us so that you are lying on the couch. I then take one hand and run it just below your waist line, making sure to pause briefly at the bone.**_

"The bone" in question happened to be down by the pelvic area, not exactly the pelvic bone but not the hip bone either. Olivia wasn't sure what the name was, but she knew that running her hands along Alex's had an effect every time.

_When you pause at my bone I react and move closer to your touch, leaning up to kiss as I move my hands to your shirt taking it off then running my hands along your waistline before dipping into the waistband of your jeans_

Before responding, Olivia looked at her desk, still covered in notes, and then back to her phone. Should she continue with what she's doing or should she continue looking through the papers scattered on top of her desk? In all fairness everyone else had gone home hours ago, and anything new she found wouldn't be able to be followed up on until the following morning anyway. Having made her decision, Olivia typed then sent her response, and then proceeded to organize the scattered contents of the file. She then set that aside. After all, she needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

_**I let you keep doing what you're doing for a little bit before I gently take your hands and move them so that I am able to pin them above your head and then I begin to trail kisses back down your neck and to your chest, but I don't go where you want me. Instead I kiss, lick, and very softly bite as close as I can without actually touching the sensitive area of your chest.**_

Olivia could only imagine what Alex was doing. She knew how certain things affected the blonde and pinning happened to be a big one. She just hoped she wouldn't regret using those weaknesses to her advantage.

_As your doing that, I'm trying to get your attention by moving my hips into you. You get the hint because you're caught off guard allowing me to get you on the bottom. As I trail kisses along your neck and moving further down your body spending time at your chest using both my hands and my mouth._

As Olivia began her reply, she decided to call it a night before she had originally planned and gathered her things. Besides, she was in no state to be concentrating on her work.

_**I'm a little surprised to find myself on the bottom but based on what you're doing I don't really seem to mind, lol. While you're doing that, I begin to run my hands up and down you're your sides, or as much as I'm allowed access to. After a short amount of time, I move my hand to the side of your face and you stop what you're doing and hold yourself over me and we just kinda look into the others eyes for a little bit before I gently pull on your chain and take your lips with mine. As we're kissing, I roll us so that I am once again on top**_

_Haha, don't like the bottom much huh baby? After I find myself on the bottom again, I sit up and lean into to kiss you while I wrap my arms around your neck, slowly take your hair down. Then I move my hands to your waist and attempt to get you out of your jeans, but it's not working so great._

Once out on the street, Olivia was able to hail a cab and give the driver her destination without giving away the level of her frustration. After she was no longer needed to speak, she sent her response.

_**Lol I don't mind it, but I've got more access to things on top. I can see what you're trying to do, so I stand up from the couch and continue with where you left off by unzipping and unbuttoning my pants, making sure to keep eye contact with you while I'm doing it. I let those fall to the floor and once again join you on the couch, one leg momentarily in between yours before I move down your body, trailing kisses as I go. I reach your sweats, and lower them just enough to have access to the bone. I spend a little time here and leave another mark before I relieve you of your sweats and jockeys as well**_

_After you lose your clothes and you take mine off, I run my hands over your body as I trail kisses around your neck and leave another mark closer to your chest on the left side._

Olivia looked up and noticed she was still at least ten minutes from their apartment. She was tempted to groan out loud, but didn't want to receive any looks from her driver.

_**When I'm pretty sure your mark is present, I move up so that I am once more able to take your lips with mine. I lay us back down on the couch and start to run a hand along your inner thigh. I break the kiss and trail them down to your chest, this time I take your chest into my mouth as I slowly enter you.**_

_As you slowly enter me I respond by moving my hips into you and match your movements. I move my knee down so I can trail my hand down to your center and as you continue your movements, I lean in to kiss you as I slowly enter you, matching you for each movement._

_**I respond by moving my own hips into your movements as well, causing me to increase my own slightly. As we continue I increase the speed of my motions causing you to follow. It isn't long before we reach our **_**climactic**_** ending together, possibly calling out the others name.**_

Glancing up, Olivia noticed that they were sitting in front of the apartment building. She paid the driver and made her way inside.

_Please tell me you will be home soon_

_**Just got out of the cab, I'll be up in 2.**_

After sending the text, Olivia got into the elevator and smiled. If the texts were anything to go by, she was in for a long night.


End file.
